Animal Crossing: A Visit
by Poseidon3
Summary: Adam visits Busterna when his parents run out of money. Chapter 2 is up... sorry about the wait!
1. Prologue

Welcome to my SECOND Animal Crossing fanfic! This really isn't supposed to be humorous, like the other one I've done. But oh well. Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Animal Crossing. I do own the game. Oh, and my name isn't Adam. I'll never use my real name in a story. * looks real mysterious *  
  
_Animal Crossing  
__  
_  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
  
The train moved on. Steam billowed out of it furiously. The train was obviously going somewhere; but where?  
Inside the train, many people were talking and laughing happily. Very few were by themselves. One of these people that were alone was a small boy. He was looking out of the window, his backpack on the space next to him. The country was rushing by outside of the train. The boy had moved out from his home just this morning. He was far too young, but his parents couldn't afford having him in the house. When they were sleeping, he had jumped through the window and ran to the Train Station, carrying only his backpack and 1,000 Bells. He had heard that Bells were like money in Busterna. Hopefully, him leaving would help his parents financially.  
The boy suddenly heard someone clear their throat. He looked around quickly. A blue and white cat was standing near him, smiling.   
Mind if I sit here? The cat asked, grinning. The boy looked at him and nodded. The cat frowned. Oh, you don't want me to sit here? That's okay; I'll go somewhere else.  
The boy bit his lip and shook his head. He said. I don't mind! Please! Go ahead! Please!  
The cat smiled and nodded. Okay. Thank you. As he got ready to sit down, he looked at the backpack and pointed. Ummm... I really...  
The boy pushed his backpack to the ground. The blue and white cat sat down beside him.  
After a few seconds of awkward silence, the cat cleared his throat and announced, My name is Rover.  
The boy nodded, and then turned to look out the window again. Rover frowned and tapped him on the shoulder to make him look back over.  
So... What's your name?  
The boy sighed and stared at the ground. It's Adam.  
Rover nodded as Adam looked up at him. Okay! Adam's a nice name!  
Adam sighed and stared at the ground again. Rover gave him a quizzical look.   
Oh, you don't like it?  
Adam looked up and quickly shook his head. No! No... no, I do. I think it's pretty neat. I've just been thinking about other things...  
Rover smiled. He wanted to ask about the other things but that would be a little mean. He would gradually get into it.  
I like it! That's a great name for a boy! Rover answered. Adam smiled. Yeah, I like it. Thanks.  
Rover scanned his memory for what a good question was to ask on a train. Suddenly, he knew. Adam, I heard you were going to... ummm... somewhere... where are you going?  
Adam stared at the map pinned on the wall of the train, and pointed at a location. Rover raised an eyebrow.  
Gracieville? My, are you sure? Because I thought that that's where only cats live... Of course, I was born there, but you are a human, so...  
Adam shook his head and continued pointing. No, I'm going to Busterna.  
Rover smiled. Oh! Busterna! Yeah, that really is a great place to live!... it's so cool! I love that place!  
Adam smiled and stared at the map, and the small dot that was Busterna. Would he like it there? It seemed sort of small...  
Do you know where you're going to live? Rover asked. Adam blinked. He hadn't really thought of that... where would he live in Busterna?  
Ummm... I don't know... Adam muttered. Rover gasped.   
You don't know? Wow... Oh well, you can just look and see... Rover stopped talking, his mind at work. He snapped his fingers and jumped off of his seat. Adam stared at him.  
I am so stupid! Why didn't I think of this before? Rover asked himself aloud. Adam asked. Rover closed his eyes and grinned. I have a friend in Busterna who would gladly give you somewhere to live! Would you like that?  
Adam closed his eyes and breathed deeply. Yes, I guess so.  
Rover clapped his hands. Okay! Good! Be right back! The cat walked down the aisle, his tail wagging back and forth. When he came to a small room in the back of the train, he opened the door and went in. Rover picked up the telephone and dialed a number. The door wasn't all the way closed, so Adam could partially hear some of the conversation.  
Hello? Nook? Is this you? Okay, good. What?... no... no, I don't. Thanks anyway. Well, I have a friend who doesn't know where he's going to live! What?... Yes, yes! Of course! He's going to Busterna!... _What? _No! It isn't a raccoon girl! I said he' about two times... What? Why?... sick! You are so sick! Okay, so anyway, would you mind giving him a house?... Yes... yes... no, I won't... no... no, I said I won't find you one... NO!!! I don't know... thanks for the offer... What?... Adam... Just moved... No, I don't need one... okay, good. You think you can get one?... Okay... Okay... Okay... Maybe... Okay... Yeah, okay, bye Nook! Okay, no! Bye! NO! I'll see you later!... I'm hanging up!  
Rover walked out of the room, slightly red. Rover sat down beside Adam again, and waited a minute before talking.  
My friend thought that you were a... never mind. Well, he says that he'll get you a house. Is that okay? Adam nodded. Good. Do you have any money? Adam nodded again. Rover smiled. Great! Oh, hey! We're at Busterna! Did I mention that I love this place?  
Adam smiled and got up, reaching down to pick up his backpack. Once done, he said bye to Rover and hopped off the train.  
Adam was greeted by a monkey. Hello, eek! The monkey said, closing the train door. Welcome to Busterna! Enjoy your stay, eek! The train slowly started to move on.  
Adam turned away from the monkey and looked around. Many, many trees were in the area. A sign was down below the station. Everything was covered in white, sleek snow.   
Adam had barely stepped off from the station when he heard a voice.  
Hey, you! Yeah you! Over there! Hey!   
Adam looked around to try and find who was speaking. Finally, he saw a raccoon in an apron running up to him, waving.  
You must be Adam, correct? The raccoon asked. Adam nodded. The raccoon breathed a sigh of relief and caught his breath.  
Okay. Good. I've been waiting for you. The raccoon said, waving his arms around. My name is Nook. Tom Nook. Everybody calls me Nook. I don't know why. They shook hands. Nook looked around, puffing out his chest.   
Anyway, I run the only shop here in Busterna. It's a pretty good shop, according to me. But, my friend told me that you are looking for a house. Am I correct? Adam nodded. Nook laughed.  
Hey, why don't you talk to me? Adam swallowed and replied, Yes, I'm looking for a house.  
Nook nodded his head. Yes, yes. Okay, so... you want one? Please follow me.  
He led Adam down an acre to an area with four houses, all looking just alike, except with different roof colors- red, green, yellow, and orange. A small machine was in front of each one. A large board with many papers on it was in the middle of everything. Adam looked around. Feel free to enter, Nook said. It's not like they have locks. He started cracking up. Adam waited for the laughter to stop, and it slowly did. Nook noticed him still standing there. He turned red, and yelled, Look! Go into the houses and pick out the one you want! I worked very hard on them all!  
Adam didn't mean to cause trouble, so he quickly headed for the nearest house; the top right one- the one with a red roof.   
Adam gasped when he was inside. It was ugly! It was about as big as a middle-sized closet, and the floor was Steel Flooring! The wall was also Steel Wallpaper. Two things were inside; an empty tape player, and an orange box with a red journal and pen on top.  
Adam quickly left through the old door. Nook watched him as he went to the next house. It was exactly alike, except with a green roof and journal. It was the same with the other two; a yellow roof and journal, and an orange roof and journal.   
Adam walked out of the final house. Nook walked up and said, So, have you decided yet? I have worked on them very hard, as you can tell. Adam sincerely doubted this, but he chose the one with a red roof, since it was his favorite color out of the bunch.  
Nook nodded and smiled proudly. Yes, a fine pick. Very fine. I would live there, too, if I had to pick. Now we have to come to the subject of learning what your stuff is.  
Nook pointed to the bulletin board in the middle of the acre. That is where you put notes for other people to read. The Notice Board. If you just want to chat with people, or you want to ask how to do something, put it up there. I, however, use it to alert people of what's happening recently.  
Nook walked Adam over to the machine in front of his new house. That is a Gyroid. You do many things with it. You can have it store items for you... but only up to four! Any more, and your Gyroid would break down! You can also change the pattern of your door with any patterns you currently have... this Gyroid comes with four different patterns! Nook backed up from the Gyroid and pointed at it. Change the pattern of your door to a better one.  
Adam replied, ready to get rid of the moldy door pattern. As Adam neared the Gyroid, it started to shake and dance. Adam backed away.  
Don't worry. It's supposed to do that...  
Adam nodded and said,   
The Gyroid answered in a slow voice. Hello. What would you like to do?  
Ummm... change the door pattern. Adam answered. The Gyroid hummed a little, and a few holographic images appeared around it. Adam whispered.   
Pick one! The Gyroid said. Adam looked at them, and finally chose a brown and white one.   
Adam touched it, and his hand went right through it. All of the other images disappeared, and the one Adam had chosen grew large. It suddenly appeared on the door!  
That was neat! Adam whispered to himself. Nook nodded. Yes, it should of been. Oh, and don't worry about electricity; your Gyroid supplies it. Now, look here.  
Nook was pointing at a blue mailbox by the house. This is where you receive messages. You usually will only receive them if you write and send some letters at the Post Office. Where is that? Oh, you'll find out soon.  
Nook smiled. And then... your house. You can pick up items, put items in, change the wallpaper, floor... many things. But you'll find that out really soon.  
Suddenly, the raccoon extended a hand. Now it comes to the sad subject of money. You owe me quite a bit, thanks to all of the goodies inside... and it comes to... 19,800 Bells!  
Everything seemed to freeze as Adam realized how much money he actually had on him. He only had 1,000 Bells...  
Adam gulped and took his backpack off of his shoulders and unzipped it. Laying inside was a bag full of the 1,000 bells... the bags were neat, because it shows how many Bells are inside of the bag. But this was bad at this moment, since Nook would know how much he actually had...  
Adam muttered, handing him the bag of Bells. Nook nodded and put the bag inside his pocket, his hand still extended.  
Adam looked down at the ground as he zipped his backpack back up, and threw it around his shoulders.   
Nook frowned. That's it? Adam nodded. That's all you have?  
Yes, I'm really sorry, Adam whispered. Nook looked up at the sky.  
Why me! He whispered. Rover said he had money, and now... Nook turned to Adam. Are you kidding? You basically have no money! You're so short on cash, I can barely help but laugh! Ha ha ha!  
I'll pay it off to you! Adam said, very serious. Nook stopped laughing and stared at him. I'm serious! I'll work at your store until I pay it off!  
Tom Nook rubbed his chin. Yes, that could work. Yes, I need some help around the store.  
Nook thought for a minute, and then smiled and nodded. Yes, okay. That's fine with me. You come to my store tomorrow morning, and I'll give you your first job. The store's name is Nook n' Go. Don't forget to come! Nook smiled and ran off.  
Adam walked into his house, looking around. Not much to see inside of it right now, but soon... he would put much more inside of it when he got some more items. He soon left his house, and looked around outside.  
He saw the Bulletin Board again, and so he decided to write something on it.  
When Adam reached it, he saw many papers cluttering everything up. This is so messy... Adam muttered to himself as he tried to find a blank sheet of paper on the board, as he didn't have one. He searched through them and found a couple of blank sheets of paper. Grabbing the pen attached to the Bulletin Board, he got ready to write. Before he did, however, he read a few messages already on the board.  
  
_New Years Eve is now Officially Over! The New Year has arrived!  
I have been very faithful at Nook n' Go,  
serving your needs. And now, I just want to  
thank you. Without you buying, my shop  
wouldn't be surviving. Thank you!   
Happy New Year! ~Tom Nook  
  
_Adam looked at a different message; one at the top.  
  
  
Katrina the Fortune Teller! Soon to arrive in Busterna!  
  
_Katrina is soon coming  
to Busterna! So, get  
50 Bells ready for her  
famous fortunetelling!  
  
Rudolpho  
  
  
  
_Adam was enjoying reading these messages He soon came to another, this time from another villager.  
  
  
FREE PITFALL IN ONE OF THE TWO ACRES   
  
IF SOMEBODY FINDS A PITFALL  
IN ONE OF THE 2 ACRES, THEN  
KEEP IT! I BURIED IT THERE FOR  
SOMEONE TO FIND!  
  
Happy Hunting!   
Fang  
  
  
Adam smiled at this message. Fang, whoever that was, seemed friendly. He would like to meet him. After finishing Fang's message, Adam began to write a message down.  
  
  
Hello everybody! I'm new here, and my name is Adam! I hope we can all be friends!  
I'm working at Nook's store, and I live to the left and to the bottom of him! Please visit!  
~Adam  
  
  
Adam read his message over at least fifty times, and then set the pen back into the pen holding slot.   
I hope they reply... Adam muttered, walking into his house.  
Nothing much to do here... Adam mumbled, trying to find something to do. The tape player didn't have a tape, and no tape was laying around. The only thing Adam could think of would be to write in his journal.  
Opening it up to the first page and grabbing the red pen, he began to write his very first entry.  
  
When he was done, he closed it and put the pen on top of it. Adam yawned. He was tired, and it had been a long day. He needed some rest.  
Walking into the middle of the floor, he laid down, curled into a ball, and closed his eyes, his head resting on his empty backpack.  
  
  
-**Entry 1-  
  
  
  
January 3, 2003  
  
  
** Hello! I just traveled to Busterna early this morning. I met Rover the cat on a train, and then I came to Busterna. Rover stayed on the train and didn't come with me. I wish he would have.   
Well, when I got off, I was greeted by a monkey, and then Tom Nook. Nook showed me some terrible houses, but I got one of them... for 19,800 Bells! I only had 1,000 Bells, so I still owe 18,800. I'll pay him back by working at Nookington Nook in Goes his store for him.   
I just posted a new message on the Bulletin Board, and I hope someone replies. I really want to be friends with everyone here. It seems like such a good place.   
Well, I don't have much else to say... I just hope mom and dad get better in money without me. I would send them a letter, but I don't have any stationery. Oh well. I hope they do good without me.  
Well, I better go to sleep. I'm pretty tired. G'night!  
  
  
**ADAM  
  
  
**Like it? I hope so. Well, the next chapter is still in process. It's called Jobs for Tom Nook' and if you liked this prologue, then you probably will like the next chapter. At least, I hope you will. Please Review. Thanks.


	2. Jobs for Tom Nook

"It's finally here! I know it took a long time for this to be put up here, but anyway, there is an explanation at the end, if anyone wants to know.

Disclaimer: I only own a copy of Animal Crossing, the game, and nothing else, except for maybe this story."

Chapter 1. Jobs for Tom Nook

Adam woke up about 6:45 a.m. the next morning. He was still tired, but it was hard to sleep on the floor.

"I need a bed pretty soon," Adam said aloud to himself, opening the door and leaving his house.

The mailbox was ringing, and a small sign was up on it. Mail!

"I wonder who could of sent me some letters," Adam asked himself as he opened the mailbox, pushed the sign down, and grabbed the two letters that were inside.

The first one was from Nintendo, apparently. Adam ripped it open and read it.

To Adam

Thank you for choosing Nintendo Gamecube! And thank you for picking

Animal Crossing for a game! Animal Crossing is not only a game, but

your second life, as well! Once again, thank you for choosing Nintendo!

~Nintendo Inc.

"What in the world?..." Adam mumbled, reading the letter many times over. When he was finished, he shrugged. It made no sense whatsoever. However, three presents were attached to it!

Adam grinned as he opened the first one. A new tape for his room! It was K.K. Love Song, a nice song. Soon, he would go into his house and be able to listen to great music!

He opened the next one, which was an NES game called Balloon Fight.

"Yes!" Adam whispered, trying to control his excitement. He had something to do now! And he didn't need a TV; it was a special kind that plays directly on the console, and not a TV.

Adam ripped the final one open, and it was Donkey Kong, for NES. 

"Yes! Yes!" Adam nearly shouted as he looked between both games. "And these probably sell for a lot, as well! I might sell Donkey Kong, keep Balloon Fight, and have fun and have money to buy a bed! This is so great!"

Adam stuffed the letter into his pocket and walked into his house. He set both game consoles on the eastern side of his small room, and opened the tape player. After sticking K.K. Love Song in, he closed it and pressed Play.

A nice, slow music began to play. Adam could definitely sleep to this music!

After a few minutes of listening, he decided to play Donkey Kong. 

He soon found out that Donkey Kong had kidnapped Princess Peach, and you, Mario, had to reach her... while Donkey was throwing barrels at you. It was pretty hard, but Adam reached the third level, and then got a Game Over.

Adam then played Balloon Fight. The main character, Adam, is carried by two balloons. If these two balloons pop by him getting hit twice, if he is struck by lightning, or if he is eaten by the sea monster in the sea, then he loses a life. He has two lives. On the first level, three birds were being carried by balloons. Adam popped a balloon on one of the birds, and it fell down in a parachute, and then blew it's balloon back up, coming back up to pop both of Adam's balloons.

Adam's high score got to be 39871, something Adam was proud of. 

"Okay... now what to do..." Adam asked himself. Suddenly, he remembered that he had gotten two letters, not just one. Adam quickly dug around in his pocket to try and find the letter, as he might of stuffed it in there along with Nintendo's letter. Sure enough, it was in there.

"Good..." Adam muttered, ripping it open. "Now to see who it's from..."

He quickly read the letter.

Adam,

I can't believe you left! You got me and dad so worried!

But... now we know that you're doing fine. We got

your address in Busterna by some blue cat... He refused

to leave the train, though... Well, I attached something

from home. You might want it. You might not, but it's

all we can offer right not! Later, I'll send something better.

Keep in touch! Thanks.

Your loving Mother

Adam read the letter many times, like Nintendo's, but not because he didn't understand it. He just liked it.

_Oh!_ Adam thought. _Something is attached. Let's see..._

Adam pulled a smudged pear out of the letter, along with 50 Bells.

"Hmmm..." Adam muttered as he bit into the pear. "I guess this is breakfast."

When he was done with the pear, he put the core where he was going to have a trash can later. Putting the 50 Bells into his backpack, he smiled and looked around his house.

It was already filling up, because it was so small. But he liked it a lot better. Maybe when he paid off the 18,800 Bells, he would enlarge his house. Yes, that's what he would do.

Adam soon left his house, and walked over to the Bulletin Board. He read his message again.

Hello everybody! I'm new here, and my name is Adam! I hope we can all be friends!

I'm working at Nook's store, and I live to the left and to the bottom of him! Please visit!

~Adam

Adam smiled as he noticed some new messages on the board. He read them all.

Why hello there, Adam!

My name is Chevre! It's nice to have a new person in Busterna! 

I hope you enjoy being here!

~Chevre

Hi Adam! What's up? Well, welcome to Busterna! It's a pretty cool place to live!

Oh, and you can come to my house to weight train with me anytime! 

Billy

OH, HEY ADAM!

YEAH, BUSTERNA IS A PRETTY GOOD PLACE TO LIVE IN. I THINK

YOU'LL LIKE IT HERE. TOO BAD YOU HAVE A MORTGAGE TO PAY OFF...

AND TO NOOK! BE WARNED ABOUT SHOPPING THERE, ADAM... HE KIND OF

RAISES THE PRICE A LOT. BUT OH WELL. IT'S THE ONLY STORE HERE. AND HOW 

DID I KNOW THAT YOU HAVE A MORTGAGE?... WELL, WHY ELSE WOULD YOU

BE WORKING AT HIS STORE?

fANG

Hi! I hope you like Busterna pretty good, because you

might live here a while! Anyway, my name is Cube! If you come to my house, we can eat like no tomorrow!... Uh, sorry if you don't want to.

Cube

Oh, hello there. You are new, are you not? Well, I have one thing to say... I saw your 

house, and it is ugly! It will never be as good as my house! And your clothes are probably as nasty as well! So... hurry up and move out, okay? I have more important

things to do than to converse with you... like file my nails.

Purrl

Oh God! Not another person moving in! And you're a human, at that!

Why did you move to Busterna, anyway? Huh? Huh? Well, I don't

really care. I'll get you out of this town soon anyway.

Bubbles

Adam liked the first four messages, but the last two, from Purrl and Bubbles... they were mean. They might of been joking, though, since he didn't know their sense of humor.

"Oh well... they could be nice..." Adam muttered, reading another message.

_New Years Eve is now Officially Over! The New Year has arrived!_

I have been very faithful at Nook n' Go,

serving your needs. And now, I just want to

thank you. Without you buying, my shop

wouldn't be surviving. Thank you! 

Happy New Year! ~Tom Nook

"I've already read that one..." Adam mumbled, reading it again. He came to the name Tom Nook.

_Tom Nook_

"Oh!" Adam yelled, backing away from the Bulletin Board. "I've got to go to Nook! I forgot!"

He rushed into his house, grabbed his backpack, and sailed out the door.

Adam rushed past the station, and headed left. However, he came to a river, and Nook n' Go was nowhere in sight. 

"Oh boy..." Adam said, sitting down. "I'm in trouble now." He looked up at the large clock on the station. It said 7:33 a.m. 

Adam suddenly noticed the map on the board near the station.

Jumping to his feet, Adam ran to the map and read over it.

"Cube's house..." Adam mumbled, his hand strolling along the map. "Bubbles... Fang... Oh!" Adam's face lit up as he found Nook n' Go. "It's to the right!"

Adam rushed to the next acre, past some trees, and came to an old, wooden building. A sign was in front of it, and it read, "Nook n' Go."

"I'm finally here..." Adam announced to himself proudly. "I hope I'm not too late."

Adam walked into the store, pushing the door easily open.

Nook, in his little apron, came running up to him.

"Hey, you're late!" Nook said, reaching Adam. Adam nodded and muttered, "Sorry."

Nook didn't seem to hear, and so he yelled, "Geez! It's about time you got here, LAZYBONES! I mean, it's already..."

"I'm sorry!" Adam yelled. Nook stopped talking and nodded. "Yes, well, okay. Fine. Yes, that's okay."

Nook walked behind his counter and brought out a green shirt and cap. They both had a dark green, half eaten apple on them. 

Handing the clothes to Adam, he quickly announced, "Okay, so here is your uniform. Go ahead and change."

"Okay, just a second," Adam said, grabbing hold of the uniform. Before he started, though, he stopped. 

"What is it?" Nook asked him. "Change! Change now!"

"Right here?" Adam asked. Nook nodded. 

Adam opened the door and said, "Okay. I'll be right back."

He closed the door and walked behind the building. Nook was probably mad, but oh well. He changed into the uniform, and then walked back into Nook n' Go, holding his clothes.

When Adam walked in, Nook began to shout, "Why did you go behind the building when you were to change in here?"

Adam opened his mouth but no sound came out.

"Look!" Tom Nook continued to shout, grabbing Adam's old clothes. "This is all you had to do!" He then quickly put them on over Adam's uniform.

The uniform suddenly appeared in Adam's hand, and the yellow paw shirt, with a black paw in the middle, was back on Adam.

"Wow!" Adam exclaimed, putting the uniform back on, and the paw shirt appeared in his hand. "That was awesome! Strange things happen in the middle of Busterna..."

"Not middle, son. We're to the right," Nook said. "But anyway, now that you've got that whole ordeal worked out, I think it's time for me to say... you were born to wear that outfit!"

Adam looked down at the uniform. It wasn't the best shirt, but it could be better than his paw shirt. Adam put his backpack to the ground and threw his paw shirt inside, and then threw his backpack back around his shoulders.

Nook cleared his throat after this, and then said, "First things first. Do you have any Bells?"

Adam nodded. "Yes, 50 Bells."

Nook smiled. "Okay. Since you owe me, why don't you pay me some of it back with that!"

Adam stared at him. 50 Bells wouldn't cover much, and, anyway, that was the beginning of his savings for a bed, or wallpaper, or... or anything!

"I'm saving..." Adam muttered. Nook laughed. "Yeah, right! Like 50 Bells would cover much! And if you're thinking about buying a bed, or wallpaper, or anything with only 50 Bells, then I just have to laugh! Ha ha ha! And, anyway, you can't shop here as long as you work here!"

Adam reluctantly gave over his 50 Bells.

"Okay, thank you!" Nook said, stuffing it in his pocket and crossing something out on a chart of his. 

"Okay! Anyway, your first job is going to..." Nook stopped and walked over to the small tables full of items. He picked up two tree sprouts and a couple of flower seeds. Walking over to Adam, he stuffed them in his hands.

"...plant flowers and trees outside! It's quite dull, am I correct? Because if it is, then nobody will come here. People don't like dull, boring places, so... GET TO WORK!"

Adam rushed out the door.

The flower seeds were easy to plant. Adam poked a hole in the dirt and threw a couple of them in, and then buried the small hole again. Flowers instantly popped up. They were beautiful, smelled beautiful, and looked beautiful. 

The tree sprouts were hard to plant. First off, you had to find room for the tree to grow. You couldn't plant it directly below another tree, or it would be very small, and wouldn't grow. Adam found two spaces just big enough for the trees to grow in. However, he couldn't bury it without a shovel, so Nook had to come out and dig two holes with a shovel. Nook went back in, and Adam planted the tree sprouts. Smiling at his work, he went back inside the shop.

"Nook!" Adam said. "I'm done!"

Nook came out and smiled. "Okay, good. You got that done extremely fast. However, you needed my help, so I'm deducting 50 Bells from your pay. You get 320 Bells."

Nook was about to hand over the bag of Bells, but he stuffed it in his pockets instead.

"I'll just deduct that much from your mortgage!" Nook said, smiling. Adam sighed. He needed money to buy things, and Nook was taking all of it.

"Your next assignment..." Nook began, "Is to deliver this Citrus Wallpaper to Chevre. She ordered it yesterday, and I haven't gotten around to delivering it. Thanks!"

Nook handed Adam a package, tied with blue string.

"Okay. I'll be right back!" Adam said, walking out with the package.

"Now where?" Adam muttered, looking around. "I don't know where Chevre's house is..."

He suddenly remembered that he had found Nook's house by using the map, so finding Chevre's wouldn't be that hard if he uses the map!

Adam rushed over to the train station, and then read the map, trying to find the location of Chevre's house.

"Fang... Chevre... Billy... Oh, I missed it!" Adam looked at where Chevre's house would be, and then nodded happily. It was directly below his house, and then to the left an acre.

Adam went down to his house, went down another acre, and then went left. 

A middle-sized house stood in the middle of the acre. It was much bigger than Adam's house.

Nervous, Adam walked up to the door and knocked. He knocked again. No answer. How would he deliver it if Chevre wasn't home? He would have to find her, but he had no clue what she looked like...

Adam looked over and read the sign. It said, 

CHEVRE'S HOUSE

To come in, simply

knock and open the 

door. Thank you.

Adam shrugged, knocked, and opened the door.

Inside the house was beautiful! The floor was green, and the wallpaper had a white fence, along with blue skies and a cloud here or there. It was much nicer than the winter sky outside.

A bookcase was in the corner, and soft music was playing. A few teddy bears were lying in a corner, but the biggest of all teddy bears... was in the middle of the floor. It's head almost touched the ceiling, and it's width covered 1/4 of the room!

"Ummm..." Adam said, looking around. "Chevre? Are you here?"

"Yes!" A nice, soft voice rang out from atop the teddy bear. Adam gasped and looked up. A white lamb was lying on top of the teddy bear. Her shirt was pink with red sparkles. "I'm coming down!" The lamb said, rolling off of the head of the teddy bear. Adam gasped, fearing that she would hit the ground. However, the bear's arms caught her. The lamb, Chevre, giggled.

"That was fun!" Chevre exclaimed, jumping down from the arms and landing on the ground. She walked up to Adam and looked him over.

"Uh... who are you, la baa?" Chevre asked him. Adam gulped and said, "I'm Adam. I just moved here, and..."

"Oh! Adam! Hi!" Chevre said, smiling. "You're the one that put something up on the Bulletin Board, are you not, la baa?"

Adam smiled. "Yes, that was me."

Chevre smiled. "Well, once again, welcome to Busterna! Oh, and did Bubbles or Purrl put something on the board?" Chevre asked. Adam nodded.

"Yes, they both did."

Chevre frowned. "Was it mean, la baa?"

Adam nodded. "Yes. But I don't know whether they were joking or not."

Chevre sighed and shook her head. "No, they weren't joking. They're like that. Purrl thinks very highly of herself, and Bubbles just has a bad attitude. After all, she is a hippo. But don't pay attention to either of them."

Adam smiled. "Okay, I won't. Ummm... this is a great house you have here!"

Chevre grinned. "Why thank you! Yes, I guess it is. Thanks so much for the compliment!"

She stood there, and Adam was wondering why she said la baa a lot. Before he could even finish his thought, however, Chevre had said, "Well, how is your house? Is it doing good, la baa? And how is working with Tom Nook doing?"

Adam sighed. "Well, I guess working with Tom Nook is okay. Oh! By the way..." Adam handed her the package. "He told me to deliver this to you."

Chevre gasped in pleasure. "Oh, thank you! I've been waiting for this! You are nice!"

Adam smiled. "You're pretty nice." He was shocked at his own words, and he quickly covered his mouth.

Chevre giggled. "No need to be embarrassed, if that's the case. Feel free to speak your mind around me, la baa. If that's the way you feel, then... I'm fine with it." Chevre smiled.

Adam nodded. "Okay." He continued. "You asked about my house, and I'll tell you the truth; it's really little. And the only things inside are two NES Games, a journal on a box, and a tape player with a tape. The wallpaper and the floor is just hideous... and I have to sleep on it."

Chevre frowned. "Well, that's just too bad... Oh! I know!" A light bulb seemed to appear over Chevre's head. "Since this new wallpaper came in, I really have no use for this Backyard Fence wallpaper... so... it's yours."

Adam gasped. "Ummm... no. No thanks. I couldn't possibly accept that, and, anyway, it would be a lot of trouble taking it down... but wait... you're going to anyway..." Adam thought for a second and then said, "I'll help take it down!"

Chevre laughed. "There is really no need to help me, la baa. Here, I'll show you how to take it down."

Chevre opened the door, and walked out. Adam followed her.

Chevre walked over to a slot in the side of her house, and told Adam to watch the wallpaper inside of her house.

"Okay!" Adam said, watching through the window. Chevre inserted the Citrus Wallpaper. Suddenly, the whole wall inside of Chevre's house changed!

"Wow!" Adam said, shocked. Chevre held out the rolled up Backyard Fence wallpaper to Adam.

"Here you go!" She said. Adam smiled and took it, putting it in his backpack. "Thanks!" He said. Chevre nodded. "Anytime. Oh, by the way, you can also do that with the floor. On your house, however, just talk to your Gyroid and do the change, since I don't have a Gyroid, la baa, and I need the slots on my house."

Adam nodded. "Well, I better be going, or else Nook will get mad!" He said. Chevre nodded. "I understand."

Adam turned and began walking away, waving goodbye to Chevre as he left. As he walked back to Nook's, his heart felt lighter, and he decided that Chevre was a very, very good friend.

When Adam reached Nook n' Go, he decided to go back to his house. After all, he had to try out the Backyard Fence wallpaper!

Whistling all the way back to his house, Adam soon reached it. 

"Well, hello, Gyroid!" Adam said to the machine. The Gyroid started to dance. 

"Yes, hello. What can I do for you?" It asked. Adam bit his lip, thinking. In the end, he simply said, "Wallpaper."

A holographic screen appeared. Adam touched it, and it enlarged. The Steel Wallpaper fell out into Adam's hand.

"Next command," The Gyroid said. Adam put the Backyard Fence wallpaper on top of the Gyroid's head. He had no clue if this was right, but it worked. The wallpaper vanished.

"Finished," The Gyroid said. Adam shouted in joy and ran inside his house.

The Backyard Fence Wallpaper was now on the wall. It was beautiful. 

"Now to fix the floors..." Adam muttered, but decided to save that for later, since he didn't have any other type of floor. Even happier than before, Adam ran to Nook n' Go.

When he opened the door, Nook came running up.

"That took longer than I expected, Adam," Nook said, walking up. Adam looked to the ground. 

"But oh well!" Nook cried, smiling. "That job, since it took so long, nets you... 160 Bells! I'll deduct that from the mortgage..."

"How much do I still owe you?" Adam asked, wondering. Nook looked up, thought for a second, and then shrugged. "Oh, I don't know."

Adam raised an eyebrow. "You don't know?"

"Nope," Nook replied, smiling. "But you'll soon find out, since you're going to the Post Office."

"How will that help?" Adam asked. Nook smiled. "Oh, they keep tabs of the mortgages and stuff like that... after all, it's sort of like a bank!" Nook laughed.

"Anyway," He continued, grabbing a piece of stationery from a table, and handing it to Adam. "This is your next job. Write something nice to... uh... Fang. Tell him to shop here or something. Then deliver it at the Post Office. While at the Post Office, ask how much you still owe me. Is that fine with you?"

Adam nodded, took the stationery, and walked out the door.

"Now to write to Fang..." Adam whispered. However, he realized that he didn't have a pen, and he didn't have an address for Fang.

Adam walked back in. Nook turned around. "Yes?"

"What's Fang's address?" Adam asked. Nook sighed.

"Look on the back of the stationery," He said simply. Adam turned it around and looked. All of the names of the townspeople were on it, including him. It also had their address, so Adam could simply put, "Dear Fang," and it would reach Fang. It also had his mom's address on it.

"Okay..." Adam said, turning it back over. "Now what do I write with?"

Nook pointed at a small pencil attached to it. Adam hadn't noticed it before.

"Okay! Thanks!" Adam said, walking out. Once outside, he walked over to one of the trees and sat down under it, writing. 

Dear Fang,

Hi! This is Adam! Do you remember

me? Well, Tom Nook gave me a job

to write you, and so I am! I like this

town quite a bit. Do you? Oh, and

shop at Nook in Go for a while. You

don't have to, so only do it if you want

to! Okay? Oh, one more thing. Why did

he call his shop Nook in Go? And did I

spell that right? Oh well. Thanks Fang!

Your friend, Adam

Adam looked over his note and smiled. He liked it. Looking up, he realized that he had spent ten minutes writing it!

"Oh no..." Adam said, jumping up and running to the train station. Reaching the map, he tried to find the Post Office.

"Police Station... Wishing Well... Fang's house... my house... Oh! Post Office! Here it is!" Adam, the letter to Fang in his hand, rushed to the river he had once arrived at when he was looking for Nook n' Go. This time, he found the bridge leading across it. 

Once across, he marched up and to the left, where he saw the Post Office. It was a tall, wooden building with a large sign on it saying, "Post Office." 

Adam knocked and the door, then entered. 

A purple bird was standing behind the counter inside, fiddling with the letters. Adam watched as she slowly opened one of them and unfolded it. Adam cleared his throat.

The bird gasped, stuffed the letter back into the envelope, and turned around quickly. Adam took a look at her face. She had glossy makeup on. Her beak was covered with purple lipstick, she had shiny eye shadow, her cheeks were covered in some sort of fluid, and many other things. The whole room also smelled of much perfume.

"Who are you?" The purple bird asked sharply. She didn't seem very friendly. Adam cleared his throat. "Ummm... My name is..."

"That's not what I meant!" The bird snapped. "I don't care what your name is; I meant who are you to think that you can barge in here while I'm... making sure the letters are... well written!?" 

Adam stared at her. This bird was definitely not the friendliest.

"Hurry up! I don't have all day! Now give me the letter you obviously want to mail!" The bird demanded, extending a wing. "After all, why else would you come?"

Adam walked forward and handed her the letter. The bird pulled back her wing and stuffed it roughly into an envelope. Adam saw her name tag.

_Phyllis_

Adam waited until she slapped the envelope down onto the counter, all the time muttering, "Stupid freaks always coming when Pelly is here... why did Pelly have to get sick when this one comes?..."

Phyllis turned around, glaring at Adam. "Anything else you want to mail?" She asked gruffly. Adam shook his head.

Phyllis sighed in relief. "Okay, then you have no reason to be here! Go!" She waved a wing toward the door. "Go now! And close the door when you leave!"

Adam turned and was about to open the door when a new voice said, "Oh, Phyllis! That's no way to talk to customers!" 

Adam turned back around and a white bird in a green shirt and cap was standing beside Phyllis. He had obviously entered through the door behind Phyllis.

Phyllis smiled. "Yes, Pete," She said sweetly, fluttering her eyelashes. "I know. And I'm very, very sorry."

Adam stared in surprise. Was Phyllis flirting with Pete?

Pete rolled his eyes and picked up the envelopes on the table and dropped them in his bag. He looked up at Adam and smiled. "In case you didn't know, we deliver messages at 9:00 a.m. It's 8:58 right now."

He turned back to Phyllis. "Okay, I'll be back at 9:10... sharp." With that, he flew over the counter, opened the door, and flew out. Adam, not eager to talk to Phyllis again, hurried after him, slamming the door when he left.

Pete had already vanished into the sky. 

Adam was about to walk away when he remembered that he had to find out how much money he still had to pay back. Sadly, he opened the Post Office door and walked back in.

Phyllis wasn't behind the counter. Nobody was. Adam saw a green chair and so he sat down in it... waiting for Phyllis to come back.

After about five minutes, Phyllis walked back, applying mascara to herself. She looked up and saw Adam sitting down. She frowned.

"Oh, hello. It's you. What now?" Adam stood up after she was finished. 

"I would like to know how much I still owe Tom Nook... for my house," He said. Phyllis stared at him for a second and then said, "Are you serious?" Adam nodded. "Okay... but if I were you, I wouldn't even try to pay him back..."

After a few seconds of digging through her desk, she finally pulled out a long piece of paper. She smiled and said, "What's your name?"

"Adam."

"Okay..." She said, looking down the list. "Adam City. Adam Nook. Adam Letha. Any of those names yours?" Phyllis asked. Adam shook his head.

"Adam Lookout. Adam Front. Adam Center. None?" Adam shook his head.

"Adam Housed. Adam Reset. Adam Shock. None?" "None."

Phyllis continued to call out names. Finally, after about five more minutes, she said the correct one. Phyllis smiled wickedly. There had only been one Adam on the list; she was just playing a cruel joke.

"Okay then," She said, reading the correct amount on the list. "18, 270 Bells."

Adam nodded. "Okay. Thank you."

He walked out the door. 

"Still here?" Someone asked. Adam gasped and looked right. Pete was standing there. It had to be 9:10 right now! He was late!

Without a word to Pete, Adam took off. When he came to the river, he ran down it until he reached the bridge. He crossed it, passed the map in front of the station, and finally reached Nook n' Go. Adam opened the door and ran in.

"That took you a long time!" Nook announced as Adam walked in, out of breath. "So I can sadly only deduct... 80 Bells."

Adam nodded and choked out, "Okay."

Nook smiled. "Are you tired about right now? Because I can just wait to give you your next job... of course, it's only 9:15."

Adam shook his head. "No... No, it's okay. What's the next job?"

Nook grinned. "Well, you're very eager to take on jobs today, aren't you? Okay, anyway..." Nook grabbed a toilet and handed it to Adam. "Deliver this to Billy. He ordered it about a week ago, and it finally came in. He ordered five toilets before... I wonder why he likes them so much?" Nook shrugged. "Okay, well, deliver it to him."

Adam grabbed the toilet and lifted it up. It was heavy.

"Are you sure I can... carry this?" Adam asked. Nook laughed and pressed a small green button on the bottom. The button was hardly noticeable. When it was pressed, the toilet shrank into a leaf!

"Now you can carry it," Nook said, grinning. Adam stared at the leaf. 

"Okay... now how do you enlarge it?" He asked. Nook reached over and pressed a small white button on the top. Adam grunted as it turned into a toilet again.

"Happy carrying!" Nook said, laughing. Adam nodded, pressed the green button, and sighed. He walked out the door.

Carrying the leaf in his hand, Adam walked in front of the Train Station. Reaching the map, he read it over, trying to find Billy's house. It was easier to find than the other houses, since he had seen it when he was looking for Chevre's house one time.

Billy's house actually turned up to be one acre below the Post Office. He had just missed it apparently when going to the Post Office.

Since he knew the way, he easily reached Billy's house. After doing so, he found a goat that looked a little like Chevre, except this goat was orange, and his eyes closed.

Adam walked up, smiling. The goat turned around and grinned. Adam was surprised. How could he see with his eyes closed?

"Hello! I... what? Who are you? Oh well. My name is Billy," Billy said. Adam nodded and said, "My name is Adam."

Billy's grin widened. "You must be the guy that put that message on the Bulletin Board, dagnaabit!" He said. Adam nodded, hoping that "dagnaabit" was just Billy's "word" like Chevre had "la baa." Billy yawned and looked around.

"The day is young, dagnaabit," Billy said. Adam nodded slowly, not quite understanding. 

"Ummm... what are you talking about, Billy?"

"Not quite sure, dagnaabit," Billy replied. "It seems to be gibberish to me. But, hey, as long as you're here, why don't we weight train?"

Adam shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I can't. Nook told me to deliver this... toilet... to you."

Billy smiled, pleased. "Okay! Well, come inside... please..."

Billy walked over to his door and opened the door. Adam followed.

Adam looked around, surprised at what was inside. Billy had no tape player of any sort, so he had no music playing. He had a red carpet, and a green wall. A plant was in front of a trash can near the door, and beside it was a Candy Machine. The rest of the house... An Exotic Screen stood beside the Candy Machine. Behind it was a toilet. Another Exotic Screen next to that toilet, and there was another toilet.

It went on in a pattern. Three toilets were on one side of the house, and on the left were two. The final place where a toilet should've been was empty. 

"Well, just set that right here," Billy said, pointing at the empty spot. Adam nodded and threw the leaf to the ground, and then enlarged it into a toilet.

"There we are!" Billy said, happy. "Thanks for delivering that for me, my man, dagnaabit!"

"No problem!" Adam said. He looked around at the toilets. "But... ummm... why do you have so many... uh..."

"Toilets?" Billy asked. Adam nodded. Billy smiled. "Well, I'm very proud that I'm potty trained!"

Adam nodded his head. Billy seemed a little... off... but he was still nice. 

"Oh, Billy?" Adam said. Billy looked at him. "You said something about weight training... where are the weights?"

"Oh, I don't have any," Billy said. "But I pretend that I do! It's quite fun!"

Adam nodded again. "Okay, well, I better be going if I want to get paid. Bye Billy!"

"Okay! Bye Adam, dagnaabit!"

Adam walked back to Nook n' Go. Billy was really nice, but... 

He soon reached Nook n' Go. After walking in, Nook looked up in surprise.

"That was amazingly fast!" Nook said. Adam nodded. Nook shrugged. "Oh well. I guess I'll deduct about 285 from your mortgage."

Adam awaited his next job. Nook looked down the list of things he had to do.

After quite a bit of looking, he finally picked up an axe. After grabbing some pieces of stationery and wrapping it several times, he tied it with a string. He handed the axe to Adam.

"Okay, Adam..." Nook said seriously, handing him the axe. "I want you to deliver this to Bubbles. And don't use it... they'll know that I only wrapped it with stationery. So hurry up and go over to Bubbles and deliver that axe!"

Adam didn't really want to meet Bubbles, but he had no choice. 

Slowly walking down to the train station's map, he searched it over for Bubbles' house.

It was near the bottom of the map. He would have to walk a ways to get to her.

Adam slowly began the walk towards Bubbles' house. He wasn't very eager to meet her, but he wouldn't get anything else off of his mortgage if he didn't deliver it. Maybe he could just drop it and say that he delivered?... No. He was going to deliver this to Bubbles.

He walked down a small hill, and walked around many trees. 

After a while, he stopped to catch his breath and look around. The only thing he could see was a river and land on the other side... plus a house.

Adam squinted to try and read the sign beside the house. He could barely make out,

BUBBLES

It sure looked like the name Bubbles on it to him. He had to get to this house... somehow.

There was no bridge in sight, and so Adam had to find the way around. 

Apparently, he had chosen the hard path to reach Bubbles. After following the river to a waterfall, Adam gave up and went down another hill.

As he passed a bridge over the water from the waterfall, he saw a Tailors Shop. He certainly didn't have enough time to visit it; he was on a mission.

He walked up another hill, this time on the right side of the river. He came to the house he had seen earlier. The sign definitely said,

Bubbles

The bottom of the sign had been ripped in half. Apparently, Bubbles didn't want people bothering her while she was inside her house.

Adam walked up to the door and clenched his hand together into a fist, preparing to knock. 

A thousand things flashed across his mind. How would Bubbles react? Would she be mean? Would she be nice? Would she not even be there?

As the other thoughts crossed his mind, he felt himself knocking.

He quickly opened the door and walked inside.

The house was pretty neat. A bed was on the left side of the house. An Apple TV was in the far back of the room. A few umbrellas with different fruits on them were in a corner.

The wallpaper looked like someone had slapped real fruit on it. The floor was red. And in the center of the room was a Watermelon Table with... a picture of Tom Nook on it?

Adam walked to the left without looking, and bumped into something. He fell to the ground, rubbing his nose. Whatever he had walked into was very solid!

Adam looked up slowly. Hippopotamus feet, Hippopotamus arms, a fruit dress, and a big, mean, ugly face.

"So why did you come into my house, shrimp?" Bubbles snarled. Adam got up and smiled.

"Ummm... I have a package for you..." Adam began. Bubbles quickly snatched the package away from Adam. She snapped the lace around it, and threw it to the ground. The pieces of stationery unrolled after she did this, and the axe was in view.

Bubbles' eyes glowed as she picked up the axe. The stationery fell to the ground. Bubbles didn't care. She was too busy inspecting her beloved axe, checking the wood for any holes, scrapes, etc. She growled at each one she saw. 

Then, smiling, she raised the axe above her head. Fire in her eyes, she brought it down right in front of Adam.

A piece of stationery was cut in half by the blow. Bubbles brought the axe up again, glaring at the cracked floor.

"Okay, this is perfect," Bubbles said. She set the axe on a desk and pointed at Adam.

"You!" She said. "Get this stationery away from me. Throw it away, or whatever. I don't need some weak piece of paper."

Adam sighed and began picking up the pieces of stationery. After doing so, he walked outside without saying anything else.

Bubbles was obviously trying to scare him out of Busterna, but it wasn't going to work.

After throwing the two halves of the stationery next to Bubbles' house, he put the three full pieces in his backpack.

Knowing the way, he walked back to Nook n' Go, not pausing for anything along the way. However, he was thinking about the Tom Nook picture Bubbles had in her house...

When he opened the door to Nook n' Go, Nook looked up and smiled.

"That was quite fast, seeing how the delivery was to Bubbles," Nook said, grinning. Adam grinned as well.

Nook looked down at a piece of paper he was carrying and crossed something out. "Okay, well... I'll now deduct 380 Bells for that job."

Adam cheered inside. That was a good amount of Bells!

"Your next job is really nothing major, since the deliveries are taken care of. The job is to write a good message about Nook n' Go on the Bulletin Board near your house. Business is going a little slow, so maybe if a little message is written, it'll liven things up around here. So now you better get to it! Oh, and you don't really have to do that anytime soon."

"Okay," Adam said simply. Turning and walking out, he walked to his house. 

He had no new letters, and nothing new was on the Bulletin Board. Walking up to it, he was about to write something, but decided against it, since he didn't even know how to spell Nook n' Go, and it would be embarrassing for him to write it incorrectly.

Oh well. Fang's letter would hopefully come the next morning around 9:00, so he could wait to see how Fang would spell Nook n' Go. Of course, that would only happen if Fang decided to write back.

It was only 11:00, and he was hungry. Adam walked over to a tree near his house and saw some apples in it. He wanted to get them, but couldn't reach them. Adam started to shake the tree, and one of the apples toppled out.

He grabbed it and ate it. It wasn't the best apple ever, but it was pretty good.

Next, Adam walked into his house. Nothing was very interesting in it yet, but it was a whole lot better than the day before. He sat down to play Balloon Fight.

After a while, he got pretty close to his old high score. However, he didn't beat it. 

When he was done, he checked outside again for the time. It was 1:00 p.m. He had been playing Balloon Fight for about 2 hours!

"I'm kind of tired," Adam muttered to himself, walking back into his house. "I think I'll sleep for just a second."

After writing another entry in his journal, he set his backpack on the floor and fell fast asleep to the K.K. Love Song. It was morning until he woke up again. The jobs he had done that day had just tired him out.

**-Entry 2-**

January 4, 2003

_Wow! Nook just wore me out, I guess. I had to pay off some of the mortgage to him today. I delivered something to Chevre, who is pretty nice! She gave me some wallpaper, and it looks great on my wall!_

I wrote a letter to Fang, which was one of the jobs, and I hope he'll write me back soon. I also met Bubbles... I don't really like her that much... She's trying to frighten me into leaving! Well, it won't work! However, she did kind of "give" me some stationery... and she has a picture of Tom Nook on her Watermelon Table. Does she like him? Oh well, I'll find out.

I also met Phyllis at the Post Office, and Pete. Phyllis isn't all that nice, but Pete seems to be. 

I received a letter from my mom today. She seems to be upset that I left, but she did give me some Bells and some food. Oh, I hope they get more money.

I also got a letter from Nintendo. I wonder what they were talking about, but I got some NES Games, and a song, K.K. Love Song!

I paid off a lot of my mortgage today. Hopefully, I'll get it paid off completely soon! Oh, and I'll write a letter to mom and dad very soon!

Well, I'm bushed!

**Adam**

"I'm sorry I took about two months to put this up on Fanfiction.net, but my computer broke down for a week or two, and I've been really busy. So if you were waiting for this or something(I doubt it), then here it is! And sorry for spelling errors. I typed it up pretty fast. Well, that's it!"


End file.
